Unchangeable Words
by wubbzy
Summary: May held her notebook, writing about their most recent adventures. Things were changing, but the words she wrote down never would. Advanceshipping.


_AN:_ Just something I thought would be cute if it happened when May and Max left. Enjoy.

_Disclaimer:_ I don't own Pokemon.

.

_An Advanceshipping One-shot  
__**Author:**__ wubbzy  
Count: 1992_

.

**Unchangeable Words**

.

.

_Some sentiments were never forgotten_

.

A pencil raced across the paper along with May's small, gentle hand, that was covered by the navy blue and white fabric of her glove. Her hand had cramped up, finishing her third page filled with their experience. She wrote briskly, excited about their recent adventure. It was so thrilling, and she had so much fun; it had to be remembered.

As Brock continued to chop the vegetables for the stew, he took the time to witness the girl by the tree, enthralled in her notebook. Ash, who was only concerned with his gluttonous stomach getting filled, glanced over to where May was in wonder and curiosity. Max, who was the most curious, had hid behind a tree, trying to see exactly what she was writing. Max stumbled on the root of the tree, scraping his knee and revealing his hiding place.

"What do you think you're doing Max?" May yelped, her surprise soon turning into anger. Her eyes grew stern, and her eyes seemed demanding.

"I just wanted to see what you were writing," he exclaimed. "Why is it such a secret anyways?" May quickly averted her eyes, huffing and crossing her arms.

"It's private, and it's only natural I'd get embarrassed if others read it," May explained. Ash had walked over, wondering what the commotion was when he overheard the conversation.

"May, what and why are you always writing in that notebook? You've been writing in it since we first started traveling together," Ash noticed. He at first didn't perceive much since she wrote at night, holding her flashlight up to not disturb the others. She would write when everyone else was asleep. The only reason why he knew this was because he had woken up to find May sitting in the corner of the pokemon center. He was curious, but dismissed it when she told him it wasn't anything important. He'd just have to trust her and overlook it entirely.

May smiled. She held the notebook in the air and stared up to it as to cover her eyes from the sun's noisome gleams of light. The day was cool, and the light breeze that hit her face was perfect weather as far as May was concerned.

"All this time, I've been writing down our adventures so I'll never forget them. When I'm older, I want to look back and remember all the great times we had together," she confessed. Everyone's lips instantly swelled up to a smile at the thought. Brock had walked by, overhearing the conversation.

"Hey, that's a pretty good idea," Brock complimented, placing his hand on his chin inquisitively.

"Sure is, I wish I did that on all my adventures. Isn't that right Pikachu?" Ash asked, staring back at Pikachu. Pikachu nodded in agreement. "Say, when we are older, do you think we'd be able to read through it? You must have written down everything that happened."

"Yup, from the first day we met, to right now," May added.

"It would be cool if we could look back on it. I know it's your private-"

May quickly interjected, shaking her head, "No, it's alright. I'd be happy to share the moment when I look back with you guys when we're older. It's not _that_personal." May scratched the back of her head, sheepishly chuckling. Max raised an eyebrow, suspicious. His sister wasn't so nice to Max, but it's a different story with_him._ Max sighed, dismissing it completely, deciding that that was apparently what older siblings do.

.

Ash rubbed his tired eyes, noticing a glow illuminated the surroundings. He gazed over to the other side of the room where the other bunk bed was with Max on top, and May on the bottom. He looked over to May as she held a flashlight in one hand and scribbled in the other.

"May, what are you doing?" Ash asked as he sat up from bed. He yawned loudly, stretching his arms.

"Oh, did the light wake you? Sorry."

"It's alright. You're still writing in that book, eh?" Ash grinned in knowing while May gently smile.

"Yeah. I'll turn off the light if you'd like."

"Nah, it's alright. I'm fine. Anyways, I'm heading back to bed now," he said, flopping back down as he covered the blankets over his shoulder and dozed off once again.

May stared back at her notebook once more, reading back. She beamed happily, thinking of their most recent adventure. Her eyes seemed to sparkle with the florescence of the moon.

"This one was really fun, though I did get myself in trouble," she thought, her face crestfallen. She had clumsily stumbled off a cliff, fortunate of Ash for saving her from a very unpleasant outcome.

"I better get to bed too."

.

The skies seemed bleak with the array of grey clouds swamping over the vast expanse of sky. She poignantly smiled, uncertain emotions rising from the pit of her stomach. She would soon be leaving, and it gave her mixed feelings throughout the day, wondering if this was what she truly wanted.

"This is it. I won't be with my brother, Brock, or Ash anymore." She paused, taking a moment to brush stray droplets of tears. Her future was clear, and this wasn't the end. She was traveling to Johto, and she'll be training, entering contest, and having fun, only without Max, Brock, or Ash...

A single tear stained the page. She began writing about her feelings: excitement, melancholy, sentiments to her friends, anything she could think of.

Max and Ash wondered why May's face heated, her cheeks painted red. She was still writing. Both tried to peek, covertly crawling to each side of her, their necks outstretched, peering at the book.

_Slam_ – they shrieked when May tersely shut her journal, collapsing on their behinds. Brock and Pikachu deadpanned at their idiocy.

"Stop trying to look," she seethed. Embarrassment and just a hint of anger to her tone caused fright curdling through their bones.

"I just thought that we could look through our adventures – since you're leaving to Johto and we won't be traveling together," Ash suggested, scratching the back of his head whilst Pikachu jumped up on his shoulders, nodding in agreement. May flushed, tightly clutching her journal.

"No way!" May exclaimed completely flustered. She gazed up and noticed all three boys staring down at her with perplexed glances. An even greater blush adorned her now rosy cheeks, an audible gulp being heard. "I-I want to wait till we're even older. Yeah, that's it." May awkwardly chuckled. Ash tilted his head in confusion. He soon shrugged in understanding.

"Well, okay then, if you say so." They all sighed, going about their business once again.

.

"Bye you guys!" May and Max called out, waving a heart whelming farewell. A ferry to Hoenn was sailing them away from their friends to meet with their parents again.

"So this is really it," Max began, a small tear rolling down his cheek. After a few moments of silence, Max was finally able to smile. "I'm going to miss them, but I can't wait to go back to the gym and see Mom and Dad! Also, I want to see all the Pokemon too! I sure miss everyone back in Petalburg."

"Yeah, me too." May clenched the rails. The only things that reached her lips was a strained smile.

"Things are going to be different now though, aren't they? Everything's changing," she declared, and Max nodded in agreement.

Max soon walked towards a trainer with their Mareep, ready to ask as many questions as he could think of. May continued to stare out to the still waters, leaning on the rail. She brought out her withering and haggard notebook. Nostalgia filled her when thinking of all the times they shared together. She turned to the last page that was written on. She read over her recent entry in silence:

_"Wow, I'm really going to Johto! I'm going to miss everyone though; we had so many great adventures. It was a lot of fun with all my friends, traveling, meeting different pokemon and people… it's sad knowing that I'm not going to be waking up to my friends every day, but I have to follow my dream and figure out my own style. I'll find it eventually, and going to Johto will help me get there. Anyways, I'm going to miss my friends, and for the time being, my brother. Even though he really annoyed me sometimes and is a know-it-all, I'm still going to miss him when I head to Johto. Brock is one of the best cooks and going to be an awesome breeder. I only wish I could be there to see him do it. Plus, I'm really going to miss his cooking, but I asked him for the recipes. At least I won't have to worry about starving when I'm on my own, haha. I'm really going to miss him; he was my best shopping buddy and a great friend._

_And then there's Ash, with Pikachu right on his shoulder. I can still remember the time we met, when I stumbled upon Ash sleeping. He was so concerned for Pikachu. I thought it was beautiful how he cared so much. He inspired me even, he still does._

_You were always so caring and always helped me out, didn't you? You were always there cheering me on in my contest, and I always made sure to do the same for you. You always comforted me when I was sad or hurt. Ash… I only hope we read this someday together when we're grown, and hopefully I won't feel this embarrassed. I don't know what I'd do without you. I'd probably be lost somewhere in Route 101 still, heh._

_I love you._

_Throughout our time together, I realized these feelings, and I only hope I'll be able to admit them someday. Until then, however, I'm happy to just be near you and that we can spend our last moments together. I'm going to miss everyone, but for the time being, this is goodbye."_

May slammed her journal shut, complete and utterly humiliated.

"What was I thinking writing something like this? It was supposed to be a notebook that I can look back on my adventures. Why would I add things as personal as this?" She blushed, sincerely hoping no one else would read it, or at least not anytime soon. Why did she say they could read it when they were older again?

She giggled at her ridiculousness. Her eyes still held a glint of excitement for when that day came. She glanced up to the sky, noticing the clearance, where she could now see the sun gently rest. May pressed her notebook to her chest, mystified by the scene.

She hadn't noticed, but Max ran to her side. He was watching the sunset whilst grabbing on to the rails.

"New beginnings, huh?" They both smiled, and May nodded in agreement. She guffawed, grabbing his head in between her arms and kneaded her knuckles against his head.

"Just be sure not to get into trouble, okay little brother?" Max groaned, attempting to get out of her headlock.

"Me the one in trouble? You're the one who always gets yourself into trouble, and I'm the one always bailing you out!" Max retorted, struggling to get free. May stopped, laughing, and Max gently massaged his head at the pain. May smirked.

"I know, I know. Although you're pushing it on the bailing out part though," May huffed, crossing her arms unsatisfied. She grinned however. "Thank you Max."

The two siblings shared an embrace as they watched the sunset, awaiting to see what their future held. New beginnings were starting, and all of them continued to walk forward. They were all growing up and changing. May's eyes showed optimism while her smile was tender.

Things were changing, but the words she wrote down never would.

.

_AN:_ I hope everyone enjoyed! Please leave your opinion and criticism! Thank you, and I'll see you all next time.


End file.
